Beyond my Hope
by Vullet
Summary: Sect was having a horrible week. He'd lost his friends, He'd lost his home, He'd lost his planet all to Ultimaya Tzolk'in. However when he ends up in a mysterious new world filled with mirror images of people he knew, what hope is left for Sect in his own dimension? And to Yusei, was this just a failure in programming, or fate? Anime Manga crossover...sorta. discontinued


**I got this idea while cosplaying around via holding cards…..it came to me**

 **Yuri: Like DerpShipping ._.**

 **Cybar: Like promoting Lucciano more than me? ._.**

 **Drobot: Like RADIOACTIVE TACOS!? ._.**

 **Crimison: Like that really shitty mek-**

 **SHUT UP CRIMISON! *Somehow knocks him out a DS cartridge* o_O DS GAMES R POWERFUL! :3 Earthbounds**

 **We love them**

 **Here's a fic for Sect.**

 **Sect: What do Earthbounds have to do with me!?**  
 **Absoultely nothing. But I love them more than you! *holds up all 7, Hundred Eyes and a playset of secret Linewalkers* Feel the wrath of my Immortals! Now my deck is almost finished! *smiles***

* * *

"Damn f***ing Ultimaya Tzolk'in(Broken would be a better name honestly)….First it damn possesses me and now it f***ing kills everyone…..Suddenly it almost feels like having this stupid a** Duel Dragon is actually good…" Sect was having a horrible week. Like, the worse week possible.

It had all started after Yusei had beat Rex Goodwin in a Turbo Duel. The issues was Ultimaya Tzolk'in was technecially "Destroyed" which resulted in it going insane and basically killing everyone who didn't live in a secluded area. So basically, it was a Manga verison of the orginal timeline's future to sum it up shortly. However, Sect did manage to get ahold of his Duel Dragon(which he was sorta pissed about) which ending up protecting him from the God's killing spree, which on one hand was good but on the other hand he was basically now without ANYONE so yep. Double edged sword. Little did he know, something was "coming" for him.

* * *

"Yusei face it. Bruno's dead. You can't bring back an android at least to my knowledge," Crow said. Yusei had basically took every spare chance in the 6 years after the death of his friend attempting to revive him in anyway possible. Crow who had visted wasn't very surprised to see this was a new hobby for his buddy, mainly because it was something that Yusei would do.

"Just a few more connections and It'll be done…." Yusei muttered to himself. Within a few minutes, the loud scream of success made Crow cover his ears. "IT'S TIME!" Yusei exclaimed, extremely excited. He pushed a few buttons as a small beep came from the machine and a foregin language to the Blackwing user appeared on a screen. After a while, a green "Success!" popped up.

"Damn, it actually worked….you actually succeeded in bringing someone back…"

"It's Bruno, Crow!"

"What if it screwed up? What if it brings back the Earthbound Immortals? Some freaky fangirls? Red Nova? PRIMO?"

"….I don't know if any of those besides the latter would even be possible, and I really hope the more plausible one isn't just a joke…"

* * *

"…" Sect had blacked out only to awaken to….New Domino City? " _Impossible…_ " Sect thought. He then turned his head to see a certain close friend walking near by, almost looking for something. Shocked, he ran up screaming, "YUSEI!" Questioning the reponse to him, Yusei stared strangely at Sect.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked. Sect looked confused.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Sect Ijuin, and your like my older brother figure?"

"…I've never ever meet anyone named Sect in my life…"

"…My life was minutes ago a disaster…"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

"….Just like what happened to Bruno…and Z-One…and Aporia…." Yusei said. Crow was dumbfounded at how there could be two Yuseis(?), or how a machine programmed to bring back Bruno transports someone from an alternate dimension to his. "I lack trust in him," Crow stated.

"Go figure, My life is now utter bull****."

"….Fine. You can stay with Yusei. Just don't screw up," Crow said, pissed off, storming out.

"….I'm sorry…and if there is a way to fix it…I might as well help you find that out…." Sect looked up at his friend's mirror image.

"Re-re-really?" Sect said.

"Really."

"Thank You!" Sect exclaimed. Yusei only smiled.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!**

 **Azure and Lester: ….**

 **YOUR FANFICTIONS WILL ALSO GET DONE**

 **Cybar: Mine better…**

 **I was talking to Azure and Lester, not you.**

 **Cybar: …**


End file.
